I hope you danceI believe
by Wolfrat
Summary: My two favorite songs,
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.  
  
All right, It's hard for me to be this serious, so bear with me here. My dad always says that this is my song, for him anyways. I dedicate this songfic to my dad.  
  
*************  
  
Achilles Short leaned over the operating table, gazing with love at his wife as she gave birth to his new daughter.  
  
He held his wife's hand as she tensed. Then it was over. His wife nearly fainted with exhaustion as the nurse handed her the baby.  
  
"What shall we name her, dear?" Achilles asked.  
  
His wife smiled. "I like the name Holly." She said.  
  
Achilles said the name: "Holly. Holly Short." He picked her up and began to hum a tune .  
  
"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
  
You get your fill to eat, but always keep that hunger  
  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed."  
  
******** Twenty years later  
  
Achilles watched his daughter walk up to receive her award.  
  
As she took it in her hands, she paused. "I would like to dedicate this award to my father, who is always there for me." She stared at him, hazel eyes full of love.  
  
She walked back to him and he took her in his arms, humming the tune she knew so well.  
  
"I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
  
Promise me that you'll give fate a fighting chance  
  
and when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
  
I hope you dance, I hope you dance  
  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
  
Living might mean taking chances, but they're worth taking  
  
Loving might be a mistake but it's worth making  
  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter  
  
When you come close to selling out, reconsider  
  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance."  
  
Holly's father heart nearly burst with pride as he watched her graduate to her new job in the L.E.P. As she walked down the aisle, boos and hisses followed her. "Shouldn't you be home cleaning little girl?" A cruel gnome snickered. Many people did not feel that a female should so a "males job"  
  
She bit her lip, trying to be strong as she walked down the long aisle.  
  
When it was all over, she walked home with her dad. Achilles knew she was upset. "Don't bother with those jerks, you know you earned the job." He said.  
  
Suddenly, a gang of goblins jumped out of the bushes and pointed their guns at the pair. Achilles pulled out his gun and held it steady. They got some shots on him, but eventually they ran away. The lucky ones anyway. But there was one problem. Goblins always shoot to kill.  
  
***************  
  
Holly sadly watched her father in the emergency room. The warlocks were doing their best, but it was no good. They eventually stopped trying and left him with his daughter.  
  
He held her hand, and they sang "Holly's song" together.  
  
"And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
  
I hope you dance (time is a wheel in constant motion always)  
  
I hope you dance (rolling us along)  
  
I hope you dance (tell me who wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
  
I hope you dance (where those years have gone)  
  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean.  
  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens.  
  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance.  
  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
  
I hope you dance."  
  
His eyes dimmed, and then total silence. He was dead. 


	2. i BELIEVE

Okay, I have to type the lyrics because they aren't on the Internet.  
  
Ally Salmon: Thanks! Yeah, I had to look it up on Google. It's Lee Ann Womack.  
  
Rita; I'm never eating cake again.  
  
Luna ML: Thanks! Yeah the other's weird. Rolls eyes   
  
Hex 21: Thanks! No, this is the last chappie, it's a country song.  
  
Happynutcase: Well, bad time in my life. Lol. But trust me, the depression gets worse. ( To much Poe, eh?)  
  
Hey! Cake = Placenta! Gross, huh?  
  
This one is called "I believe" And was done by Diamond Rio.  
  
Holly shivered and pulled the covers over her head. She hadn't gotten up in weeks, and was practically living on old scrapbooks. She didn't want to start her new job, she wanted to lie here forever until she finally died and could see her father again. She stared at a picture of her father and, just for a moment, he was back again.

  
  
Every now and then, soft as breath upon my skin, I feel you come back again, and it's like you haven't been gone a moment from my side, like the tears were never cried, like the Hands Of Time are holding you and me.   
  
She blinked back tears and put the photograph back on her wooden shelf. She silently wondered if this was what her father wanted. Was she dancing? No. She was turning into a hermit. She wasn't going to let that bully called life tease her, she would conquer it and dance upon its grave! She fell silent for a moment, and then heard her fathers voice whispering in her ear. I am with you now and forever. 

(  
  
And with all my heart I'm sure, we're closer then we ever were I don't have to hear or see, I've got all the proof I need. There are more then Angels watching over me.

  
  
She silently got dressed, looked at the photograph on her shelf and tucked it in her pocket. She would go out, and for her father, she would have fun. She opened the door and stepped out onto the sidewalk. The bright, simulated, sunlight caused her eyes to ache and little white spots danced around her vision. The fairy bible had a ceremony when a fairy died. She wiped her eyes and remembered the chant. "No longer shall you fly with the wind, no longer shall you receive your magic from the earth, but you shall live on in the vein, muscle, mind, sinew and heart of the ones who love you."   
  
I believe, oh I believe that when you die your life goes on it doesn't end here when you're gone, every soul is filled with light, it never ends and if I'm right our love can reach across eternity, I believe, oh I believe.   
  
Holly sat down by a garden filled with flowers. She picked one and held it up. Bluebell- her father's favorite.   
  
Forever you're a part of me, forever in the heart of me, and I'll hold you even longer if I can.   
  
Holly got up and began the long walk to her office. She would show all those sexist gnomes that they were out of their league! She skipped along the terminal. A gnome frowned and she made a rude gesture at him with her hand. His eyes widened in shock and he stared at her, completely petrified.   
  
The people that don't see the most, say that I believe in ghosts, and is that makes me crazy then I am, 'cause I believe.   
  
Holly grinned and started off to begin her dance.   
  
There are more then angels watching over me, I believe, oh I believe. There are more than angels watching over me, Believe oh believe.  
  
Every now and then, soft as breath on my skin, I feel you come back again... And I... believe.  
  
Well? What do you think? It took a long time to write that you know. You better write llllllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg reviews. 


End file.
